1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to accessory tools for vacuum cleaners, and, in particular, to a tool that may be used to clean human or pet hair, or other fibrous materials. Various inventions are disclosed herein, such as a brush, a mechanism for cleaning a brush, and a combination of the foregoing. These and other inventions may be used alone, or in conjunction with any kind of suction cleaning device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that human and pet hair, lint, thread, string, and many other fibrous substances, can cling to or become embedded or knotted in fabrics. For simplicity, these and other fibrous substances are referred to herein simply as “fiber.” Such fibers can be difficult to remove. For example, the problem of pet hair adhering to upholstery, carpet, clothing, blankets, curtains and other materials is notoriously well-known. Fiber deposited on fabrics can change the fabric's appearance and become a physical irritant, such as by releasing dander or other material into the atmosphere, creating not only a visual nuisance, but also a potential health condition for allergy sufferers or others with sensitivity to fibers.
Various implements for removing fiber have been used in the past. For example, simple brushes have been used, as well as adhesives such as lint rollers comprising an exposed masking tape roll to which lint clings. The concept of using adhesive or clinging contact between the fiber and a cleaning tool is also known in the form of rubber-tipped brushes that grip the fibers, and plastic brushes that generate an electrostatically charged surface to which the fiber clings. For example, it is well known that an electrostatic charge can be generated as a plastic vacuum cleaner nozzle is moved on a carpet, causing loose fibers to cling to the nozzle. Rubber brushes have also been integrated into vacuum cleaner accessory tools, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0248680, which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is also known to form a fiber-removing brush structure having an array of small and relatively stiff directional fibers or piles that are inclined relative to the surface from which they protrude. Such brushes tend to pluck fibers from a surface when the brush is moved in one direction, and release the fibers when moved in the opposite direction. Examples of such brushes are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,421,171 and 3,747,152, which are incorporated herein by reference. As shown in the latter of these two patents, such brushes can be rubbed against similar or identical brushes to transfer the removed fibers from one brush to the other, or to advance the removed fibers to a receptacle via repeated rubbing. Such directional fiber material is sometimes referred to colloquially as “velour” or “velvet,” and devices incorporating the same are sometimes called “lint brushes.” Such brushes have been attached to floor sweepers, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,459, which is incorporated herein by reference. Strips of these lint brushes are also frequently placed on one or both sides of vacuum cleaner inlet nozzles, with the fibers being inclined towards the inlet to help confine and capture fibers.
Where lint brushes have been used adjacent vacuum cleaner inlets, the air passing through the vacuum cleaner inlet tends to clean fibers from the lint brush. It is also known to provide arrangements in which a brush, such as a pet-grooming brush, is connected to a vacuum to clean fibers during brushing, and then reversed to clean the brush after grooming is complete. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,274, which is incorporated herein by reference. Features for cleaning a brush or a duster with a vacuum are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,240,107, 6,341,402, 6,446,293, 6,530,114 and 7,024,723, as well as U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0096055, which are also incorporated herein by reference.
While various cleaning alternatives are known in the art, it has been found that such devices suffer from various problems. For example, typical cleaning devices that are connected to vacuum nozzles can be cumbersome to use, and are not adapted for use in areas that are remote from the vacuum. Also, lint brushes often accumulate dirt and fibers, despite being located adjacent a vacuum inlet nozzle. Other deficiencies are also believed to exist. The present invention provides unique alternatives to known cleaning devices, and various new and useful features that may be used with otherwise conventional cleaning devices.